The present invention relates to a new and improved method of applying data to a workpiece, especially to a bevel gear, wherein determination of the data occurs at a testing machine, especially a contact reflection testing machine, and the data is further transmitted to a marking or designation device and by means of such marking or designation device is applied to the workpiece. Furthermore, the invention is concerned with a new and improved construction of apparatus for the performance of the aforesaid method.
It is known for the application of data or other significant information to workpieces to imprint such workpieces with the data at the testing machine where such data has been ascertained, ink being used as the printing agent. A drawback of this technique is that the marking unit or device must be mounted at the testing machine, rendering more difficult actuation and supervising of the testing machine. A further drawback resides in the fact that the function of the marking unit is impaired. Additionally, when ink is used as the printing agent such does not furnish any really resistant labeling or marking, and a durable printing agent, such as for instance an etching agent a cannot be employed because of the danger of corrosion when the marking unit is mounted at the testing machine, e.g. the contact reflection testing machine. Finally, the testing machine is occupied for a much longer period of time by a workpiece, for instance the pair of bevel gears, when the marking operation occurs at the testing location.